


Endless Love In Kadıköy

by dreamdy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BL, First Dates, LEVYELİ SKEPPY GRR, M/M, No Smut, aklıma gelince eklicem, bilmiyorum cidden, cashier dream, mcyttr, nası tag ekleniyo, ne eklicem bilmiyorum, pompacı george, pompalamasyon, tuvalette yiyişmeceler, yet - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdy/pseuds/dreamdy
Summary: Alex Quackity ve Schlatt'in ilk date'leri falan siz bi okuyun anlarsınız zaten kısa
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 20
Kudos: 11





	Endless Love In Kadıköy

**Author's Note:**

> Bunu yazmamda yardım eden dttdc serverındaki arkadaşlarıma özel teşekkürler muah muah

Quackity dolabındaki en şık takımını giydi, saatini koluna taktı ve aynaya son bir kez baktı. Dışarı çıkmadan önce LCW’den aldığı pahalı parfümünü (ayrıca klas) sıktı beresini düzeltti ve evden çıktı. Arabasına binip schlatt’ı aradı ve hazır olup olmadığını sordu. Schlatt ile neredeyse 2 haftadır sevgililerdi (daha yeniler ablası uwu) ve ilk randevularına çıkacaklardı. 

Schlatt’la konuşmaları bitince yola koyuldu. Radyosunu açtı ve son ses ‘İsmail YK-bas gaza, açtı. Benzinin bitmek üzere olduğunu fark etti ve sevgilisine fakir fukara gibi gözükmemek için yol üstündeki bir benzinciye çekti. “Usta bana ordan 100 tl’lik benzin ateşle” diye bağırdı ve hemen ardından tanıdık bir ses “anahtarı ver abim” dedi. Quackity görmezden gelip anahtarları vermek için camını indirince birde ne görsün, George, elini uzatmış anahtarları bekliyordu. “George? Yeni işin bu muydu!” dedi yüzünde bir şaşkınlık ifadesiyle “e bi şekilde geçinicez amk yargılama anahtarlarını alır kaçarım” dedi ve benzin kapağını açıp benzini doldurmaya başladı. Quackity afalladı (böyle mi yazılıyo), “peki Dream nerede?” George stresten de kaynaklı olarak sinirlendi ve “KALDIR KIÇINI ÇIK ARABADAN GİT MARKETE BAK” diye bağırdı. Quackity biraz da olsa gücendi fakat dediğini yaptı, nasıl olsa susamıştı, su alıp çıkacaktı. 

Markete girdiğinde dream’i göz ucuyla aradı ama gayret göstermediği için bulamadı ve suların olduğu yere gitti. Su şişeleri piramit gibi üst üste dizilmişti, biraz bakıp sağlam görünen bir su şişesini çekip aldı ve aldığı an şişeler yıkıldı. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranıp kasaya doğru giderken bir personelle çarpıştı. Kafasını kaldırdığında karşısında olan kişiye biraz da olsa şaşırmıştı, karşısında sapnap vardı.. Ve onun sinirli yüzü. “DİKKAT ETSENE NAPTIĞINA ÜSTTEN ALSAN OLMUYO MUYDU GERİZEKALI SEN DAĞIT BEN TOPLAYAYIM DİMİ” diye bağırıp söylenmeye başladı. Quackity ne kadar özür dilese de sapnap fazla sinirliydi. Quackity hiçbir şey demeden hızlıca kasaya doğru gitti. Suyu kasaya verdi ve kasiyere baktığında kasiyerin dream olduğunu fark etti. “selam dream, az önce sapnap’le karşılaştım da.. neden bu kadar sinirli?” dedi quackity titreyen bir sesle, dream sadece ona dik dik baktı ve su şişesini tarama şeysinden geçirdi. Elini uzatıp “6 buçuk” dedi, quackity şaşkın-sinirli bir ifadeyle “6 BUÇUK NE LAN PARA MI SIÇIYORUZ BİZ AQ Bİ SU 6 BUÇUK MU OLUR NEREDE YAŞIYOSUNUZ SİZ!” diye bağırdı. “menajeri görmek istiyorum, tam şu an!!” dedi, dream kafasını kaldırıp “menajer benim” dedi. Quackity soluk verdi, parayı ödeyip arabasına gitti. 

Gittiğinde George ve başka bir araç sahibi birbirlerine bağırıyorlardı, ne olduğunu sormak için gittiğinde araba sahibi “AĞZINI TOPLA” diye george’a bağırıyordu. Bu kişinin bad olduğunu anladı ve birkaç bağırışmadan sonra arabanın yan koltuğundan skeppy elinde levheyle çıktı. Bunu gördüğü an quackity hızlıca marketin tuvaletine gidip elini yüzünü yıkadı. “balkabağımı™ arayıp olanları haber versem iyi olur” diyerek sesli düşündü ve telefonunu çıkardı. Tam aramak üzereyken tuvaletten sesler gelmeye başladı. Merakla tuvaletin kapısını araladı ve gördüğü ilk şey ant ve velvet’in yiyişmesiydi. “BURADA DA YAPMAZSINIZ YA” diye bağırdı ve koşarak tuvaletten çıktı, ant arkasından “fazla merak göte yarak” dedi. Hemen kafası kanayan george’u görmezden gelip arabasına atladı benzinin parasını da ödemeden çekip gitti. 

Yolda schlatt’ı arayıp olanları anlattı ve geciktiği için özür diledi, schlatt telefonda biraz bağırıp telefonu yüzüne kapattı, “aww çok tatlı” diye düşündü quackity ve yola odaklandı. Schlatt’ın evine ulaşmıştı, arabasını evinin önüne park etti ve gidip kapıyı çaldı.

**Author's Note:**

> biraz kısaydı özür dilerim iki üç gün sonra 2. bölüm çıkıcak follow me on twt @dre4mdy hahayt


End file.
